Do or Die
by Lystais
Summary: Donnons à Bella l'occasion d'avoir un peu plus de caractère. Que se passerait-il au moment de sa rupture avec Edward ? Et si elle ne se laissait pas faire à attendre son retour et qu'elle vivait. Vivre ou mourir. Vivre ! Je veux vivre ma vie !
1. Chapter 1

Résumé: Donnons à Bella l'occasion d'avoir un peu plus de caractère. Que se passerait-il au moment de sa rupture avec Edward ? Et si elle ne se laissait pas faire à attendre son retour et qu'elle vivait. Vivre ou mourir. Vivre ! « Je veux vivre ma vie ! »

rated: M au cas où

**Avant toutes choses les personnages et l'histoire de base ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à Stephenie Meyer. **

**De plus il s'ag****it de ma toute première fanfiction, j'espère que vous serez indulgent(e)s.**

**PoV Bella**

" _Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé_."

Je reste sans voix tant je suis surprise par les propos d'Edward. Il n'avait pas osé me dire ça ? Je reste prostrée en plein milieu des bois, sans comprendre. Il était parti. Sans moi. Il m'avait pourtant promis de ne pas m'abandonner, de me protéger. Et là, il disparaît. Je me mets à ressasser encore et encore, cette année passée, sa rencontre, il m'a fui puis il est venu vers moi, il m'a donné des indications pour que je sache ce qu'il était, il m'a sauvé de ces types dans la rue qui m'avait voulu du mal, puis de James. Et maintenant il m'abandonne là au milieu de rien, sans autre raison qu'une misérable coupure.

Je voudrais pleurer mais les larmes ne viennent pas, l'incompréhension mais surtout la souffrance me terrasse. J'ai envie de hurler, mais aucun son ne semble vouloir passer la barrière de ma souffrance. Je me rends qu'il fait nuit maintenant. Ça doit faire un moment, je ne sais pas, je sais plus. Je suis perdue ici.

Soudain un cri brise mon silence teinté de douleur :

- _Je l'ai trouvé, elle est là_, la voix reprend plus doucement, _courage ma belle, on s'occupe de toi, tout va bien se passer._

Je ne cherche même pas à savoir de qui elle provient. Des doigts me caresse les cheveux mais je préfère sombrer dans l'inconscience que j'accueille avec reconnaissance. Je me promets juste dans une dernière seconde conscience de mettre tout ça au clair...

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, sans trop comprendre où je me trouve. Une brume entoure encore mon cerveau qui ne semble pas vouloir en sortir. Je prends alors conscience que je suis sur le canapé du salon, chez mon père. Je regarde autour de moi et vois ce dernier endormi sur le fauteuil à côté. Je décide de me redresser doucement mais des courbatures me rappellent violemment la soirée d'hier. Edward m'a quitté. Cette pensée s'imposa à mon esprit et des larmes me montent aux yeux. Je me sens juste impuissante et dépassée par cette situation et me mets à sangloter silencieusement.

J'entends alors mon père se lever et s'assoir à mes côtés, puis il me prend dans ses bras. Ce geste est maladroit, nous ne sommes pas doués pour ça dans la famille. Pourtant dans ces bras rassurant, je craque pour de bon cette fois. Je pleurs à chaude larme cette année où j'ai connu l'amour, je pleurs cette abandon que je viens de subir, mon amour déçu.

- _Que s__'est-il passé?_

Je sursaute presque en entendant la voix de mon père.

- _Il est parti, _je réussi à articuler entre deux hoquets_, il m'a quitté et laissé planté là._

Papa ne réponde rien, je pense qu'il est conscient que cela risquait plus d'aggraver la situation qu'autre chose, mais une lueur de colère fit briller ses yeux.

Epuisée par le chagrin je m'endors dans les bras de son père, juste le temps de l'entendre grommeler quelque chose comme "si je le croise", "petit merdeux", "va tâter de mon 38 celui-là"

Cette fois je me réveille dans son lit, parfaitement consciente de la situation cet. Après être restée un moment à retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je soupire et me lève. Puis dans un éclair de lucidité je me souviens qu'accessoirement j'ai cours et qu'au vue de l'heure (10h30 passé), je ferais mieux d'accélérer le mouvement afin de ne pas exagérer ce retard accumulé. Je prends donc une douche en quatrième et s'habille tout aussi vite, bien je manque de tomber dans ces fichues escalier pour arriver dans le salon où je vois un mot sur la table.

" **Je t'ai excusée auprès du lycée, car il faut que tu te reposes.**

**Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Papa**"

Là je me sens très seule tout à coup après avoir lu ce message. Je regarde autour de moi et cette maison vide fait écho au vide dans mon cœur. Je m'assois dans le canapé sans trop savoir quoi faire de moi même, ne sachant même pas où ranger mes mains. Je repense encore une fois à ma rupture avec Edward et je recommence à pleurer. C'est alors qu'une idée s'impose à moi. Je me mets à courir vers ma chambre comme si ma vie en dépendant. Je la fouille de fond en comble, et constate avec horreur qu'il en reste plus rien, ni le cd, ni les autres cadeaux, du vide. Puis je revois la villa. C'est ça, la villa! Folle d'espoir je prends ma vieille camionnette rouge qui fait tant râler Edward et Alice. Arrivée à la villa, Je cours jusque l'entrée.

- _Edward!_

Je hurle son nom, mais la porte reste désespérément fermée, et à travers la grande baie vitrée je ne peux que constater l'absence de meuble. Ils sont vraiment partis.

De quels droits...de quel droit pouvaient-ils s'en aller en essayer de tout effacer? Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça. Ma colère monta jusqu'à me faire hurler de rage et de frustration. Ils sont entrés dans ma vie, m'ont fait miroiter de l'amour et de la confiance, et tels des lâches ils se sont enfuis pour me laisser en miette, comme si rien ne s'était passé. "_Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé." _

Je m'écroule au sol. J'ai été tellement naïve. Je l'ai aimé tellement fort, tout ça pour ça. Pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, me dire que finalement ils étaient dangereux pour moi. Mais ça il aurait fallu y songer avant mon gars ! Avant que j'ai des sentiments, avant de me détruire au milieu de cette fichue forêt.

J'ai mal, incroyablement mal. Mais je sais déjà que je vais tout faire pour l'oublier. Ce lâche et sa foutu famille de sangsues!

Ah tu veux que je vive ma vie comme si tu n'existais pas. C'est compris. Et c'est là que je comprends seulement maintenant. Une marionnette. Il m'a manipulé.

Sur cette certitude je retourne vers ma camionnette et rentre chez moi, je suis pleine de nouvelle résolution. Je veux vivre ma vie !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur: Je tiens juste à rassurer celles et ceux (s'il y en a) qui me suivent, il y aura une fin, qui a, par ailleurs, déjà été écrite. En fait toute la trame est déjà faite. Il me faut juste tout rédiger, mais tout est déjà clair, je sais où je vais et comment y aller. Donc il y aura bien une fin! Et je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour les soucis de concordances des temps, promis je fais des efforts mais j'ai jamais été très pote avec ça. **

**De plus je compte me tenir à une publication par semaine, en tout cas je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien par rapport à mes obligations professionnelles. **

**Merci à toutes et tous en tout cas, les follows et autre reviews m'ont énormément touché et m'ont conforté dans l'idée que j'avais bien fait de passer des heures sur cette**** première**** fan-fiction. Je laisse place à me tite Bella pleine de caractère! Gros bisous et encore merci!**

Chapitre 2

**PoV Bella**

Alors que je suis sur la route une question me taraude "M'avait-il seulement aimé?". C'est incroyable comment les choses pouvait évoluer en à peine quelques jours. 48h pour être exacte. J'en suis déjà à tout remettre en question. J'arrive chez moi. Et m'assois dans le canapé là où je pleurais encore hier dans les bras de mon père.

Où en suis-je? Clairement je ne suis pas assez bien pour Ed...lui. Je ne veux plus entendre ou prononcer son prénom. Plus j'y réfléchis plus je me dis que j'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal. Et puis non! C'est lui le crétin pas moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais porter la faute! Il m'a laissé en plein milieu de la forêt, toute seule. Si Sam Uley ne m'avait pas trouvé j'aurais pu y passé. Je frissonne à cette idée. Mourir à cause de la lâcheté d'un vampire. Maintenant que j'y pense, il me faudra passer à la Push pour remercier Sam. Le téléphone se met à sonner, interrompant au passage mes pensées.

_- Allô?_

_- Allô, ma chérie, tout se passe bien?_

Je sourie en entendant mon père.

_- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien._

_- Hum, je me disais, Billy m'a invité ce soir, et je me disais que ce serait chouette si on y allait ensemble. _

Je prends quelques secondes pour réfléchir et me souviens de Jacob, et puis de Sam...

_- Avec plaisir je dois remercier Sam de toute façon. Par contre Papa?_

_- Oui ma puce?_

_- Tu aurais une idée de cadeau, après tout sans Sam je ne sais pas si les choses aurait aussi bien fini pour moi._

_- Je vais y réfléchir je m'en occupe._

_- Non attends! J'ai une idée je vais lui offrir un bon d'achat pour le magasin de sport._

_- Excellente idée ma chérie. Je vais passer te prendre ce soir après le boulot. A tout à l'heure mon cœur._

_- A tout à l'heure, Papa._

Bon, voilà qui est vu, il me faut passer au magasin des Newtons maintenant. Surtout que je dois m'excuser pour mon absence. Et c'est reparti avec ma camionnette rouge. Alors que je suis sur la route qui m'emmène au magasin, je prends conscience que je vais devoir affronter les regards des autres. Je ne fais aucune illusions, tout le monde doit être au courant pour la forêt, après je doute qu'ils sachent ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Je ne veux pas passer pour une imbécile aux yeux de tous. Le temps pour moi de réfléchir et je suis déjà arrivée au magasin.

Ma gêne augmente de plus en plus. Etre le dindon de la farce est très humiliant. Je reste dans ma camionnette, ça me rassure d'être là, et je sais que dehors je vais être sous les feux de la rampe. Je ne veux pas les affronter, leurs jugements, leurs regards, leurs murmures sur mon passage.

Je laisse plusieurs minutes se passer avant de me décider. Et puis zut, Que vaut ma gêne à côté du fait que Sam m'ait sauvé la vie. Je prends une grande inspiration et sors enfin de ma camionnette. Tête baissée sans regarder qui que soit je rentre directement dans le magasin, et je constate avec soulagement qu'il est vide. C'est Madame Newton qui tient la caisse. Je m'approche timidement d'elle. Voyant qu'elle ne m'a pas remarqué je me racle la gorge, et voit Madame Newton relever la tête avec surprise. Elle me fait un grand sourire en me reconnaissant.

_- Bella, ma petite chérie, comment tu vas on était tellement inquiet pour toi._

_- Je vais bien Madame, je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude, je lui fais un beau sourire._

_- Que puis-je faire pour toi?_

_- Je souhaiterai déjà vous présenter mes excuses pour m'absence. Et ensuite je souhaiterai acheter une carte cadeau pour un ami._

_- Tu es toute excusée ma chérie. Quel montant pour la carte?_

Je prends le temps de réfléchir, je regarde mon porte-monnaie avec mes économie (enfin le peu que j'ai). Il le mérite amplement.

_- 30 dollars s'il vous plait._

_- Très bien. Voici ta carte._

_- Merci, Madame_.

Alors que je m'apprête à m'en aller Madame Newton m'interpelle:

_- Bella, ça me gêne un peu de demander cela, surtout après ce que tu as vécu, mais tu pourrais travailler le weekend-end prochain._

_- Mais bien sûr ce sera avec plaisir._

_- A samedi, Bella et merci._

Sur ce je rentre chez moi. Je décide en arrivant de me lire un bon livre, mon choix se porte sur Orgueil et Préjugés. Je me prends à m'imaginer à la place d'Elizabeth, je rêve de ressembler à ce genre de femme, pas vraiment belle, mais d'une intelligence et d'une profondeur rare. Je vois tout de suite Ed…machin dans le rôle de George Whickham, avec cette image aseptisé qu'il essaye d'imposer à tout le monde alors que la réalité est beaucoup moins belle. Mais qui pourrait être mon M. Darcy, celui avec qui je me marierai? L'image de Jasper m'apparait soudain. Je secoue la tête pour m'ôter cette idée stupide de la tête. Il a juste tenté de faire de moi son repas et je fantasme sur lui. Au lieu de penser à ça j'imagine Edward menant une vie de débauche et draguant tout ce qui bouge. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire tellement l'image me parait insolite!

_- Je ne pensais pas que ce livre pouvait être aussi drôle._

Je sursaute en entendant mon père.

-_ Non disons que je me faisais un petit délire. Laisse tomber. On y va?_

- _Tu as le cadeau pour Sam._

_- Oui, tout mon argent de poche y est passé d'ailleurs,_ dis-je en soupirant, _mais il en vaut largement la peine._

Mon père me sourit, puis sans prévenir me prends dans ces bras.

_- Je suis tellement fier de toi ma puce, j'avais tellement peur que tu sois terrassée et que tu ne te relève pas._

_- Genre la fille qui attend désespérément que son copain lui revienne en mode zombie?_

Mon père a un sourire d'excuse. Je lui rends son sourire comme pour dire "ça aurait pu", mais l'abandon en forêt ça ne passe pas! Alors que mon père nous conduit à la Push, je repense à ça. J'aurais dû porter plainte, puisque cet imbécile m'a volé. C'est vrai c'est un cambriolage après tout. Du coup je l'imagine menotté entrain de pleurnicher auprès de Carlisle et d'Esmée pour qu'on le libère. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner.

_- Qu'est__-__ce qu'il y a de drôle ma chérie?_

_- Rien j'imaginais Ed__…machin__ dans plusieurs situations assez grotesque. Et c'est très divertissant._

Mon père me fait un grand sourire, pour me montrer qu'il en est heureux. C'est alors qu'on arrive à la Push. J'perçois Jacob qui s'amuse sur une moto et lui fait un signe de la main. Il se précipite alors vers moi et ouvre la portière.

-_ Wahou! Quel gentleman tu fais!_

_- Une jeune fille de ta classe le mérite amplement._

_- Oh toi tu sais que je suis célibataire et t'en profite pour me draguer._

Il me fait un sourire contrit.

_- __Ce __n'est pas contre toi Jacob, mais là moi et les garçons ce n'est pas vraiment envisageable. Tu es un garçon adorable et tu trouveras quelqu'un, mais ce ne sera très certainement pas moi ok?_

_- Tu es dure, mais au moins le message est clair, ami, _me dit-il en me tendant la main

- _Amie_, et je lui sers la sienne.

Je regarde autour de moi et constate que mon père est déjà avec Billy, ah les hommes, un soir de match il n'y a plus personne. Je pousse un soupire et me tourne vers Jacob.

- _J'aimerais voir Sam, tu pourrais m'amener à lui s'il te plait?_

_- Mais bien sûr suis-moi._

Pendant que nous marchons, Jacob m'apprends qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup Sam, car depuis quelques temps, il forme une bande avec certains de ses amis qui du coup lui ont tourné le dos. Pour lui la situation n'est pas facile puisqu'il se retrouve isolé car il a l'impression que quelque chose se trame, et comme personne ne lui en parle ça le blesse. J'ai à peine le temps de le réconforter que nous arrivons à la maison. Jacob s'en va prétextant qu'il finir ce qu'il a commencé plus tôt et me laisse seule avec moi-même. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je toque légèrement à la porte qui s'ouvre presque immédiatement et laisse apparaître Sam.

- _Bella quel plaisir! Mais entre je t'en prie Emily vient juste de finir ses cookies!_

Je rentre donc très intimider par l'armoire à glace qu'est Sam et me retrouve nez à nez avec une magnifique indienne, dont le visage est strié de large entaille. Elle a été attaqué pas un ours pour avoir ces marques? Je me rends soudain compte que je la dévisage et baisse immédiatement la tête.

_- Pardon, c'est très impoli de ma part Madame._

_- Ne T'inquiète pas Bella, j'ai l'habitude. Dans tous les cas ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici, et aussi en forme! D'après ce que m'a dit Sam tu étais très affaibli quand il t'a trouvé._

_- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma présence, je tenais à personnellement te remercier Sam, pour m'avoir trouvé. J'ignore si je m'en serais sortie sans toi. Tiens c'est toi._

Je lui tends alors l'enveloppe contenant la carte. Il l'ouvre et son regard pétille de joie et de ce qui me semble être, de la fierté?

- _Je te remercie vraiment Bella, ça me touche vraiment. T'as vu Emi, je vais pouvoir m'acheter des t-shirt!_

_- Avec tous ceux que tu as déchiré, c'est une bonne chose dit-elle en riant._

_- C'est pas grand-chose pourtant, _je l'ajoute un peu gênée.

C'est alors que Sam se dirige vers moi et me prends dans ces bras en me faisant tourner. Je crois qu'il est très content et qu'il ne fait pas semblant.

- _Mais tu sens super bon! Ça change de l'odeur de l'autre que tu avais sur toi._

A peine il finit sa phrase qu'Emily lui met une claque derrière la tête et lui fait les gros yeux. N'ayant aucune envie de rester au milieu d'une querelle d'amoureux, je leur présente mes excuses et file rejoindre Jacob.

Nous passons notre soirée à papoter pendant qu'il fait de la mécanique sur ses motos. Il me raconte les légendes de son peuple, et moi je lui parle des livres que je préfère. La soirée se passe dans la bonne humeur et sans encombre. Nous ne sommes interrompu que par mon père qui m'indique que le match est fini (au vue de son sourire c'est son équipe fétiche qui a gagné) et nous rentrons. En allant au lit je médite sur ma journée. Je me sens libre comme jamais auparavant. Je me dis que demain je vais au lycée, je vais pouvoir revoir Angela, que j'ai trop négligée pendant que j'étais avec l'autre sangsue. Il faudra que je m'en excuse d'ailleurs, et que je lui fasse un gros câlin! C'est sur cette idée que je m'endors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre un tout petit peu plus court que le précédent avec un changement de point de vue. En ce qui concerne le coup de Jasper en dans le précédent chapitre, et non pas déjà ! Tout sera expliquer plus loin, mais je compte bien faire durer les choses. Merci pour le reviews !**

**PoV Japser**

- _Tout ça c'est de ta faute_, hurle Edward à mon encontre, _si tu avais su un peu mieux te contrôler je n'__aurais pas dû faire ça._

J'en ai marre, on ne cesse de me reprocher cette situation. Emmett m'en veut pour la perte de celle qu'il considérait déjà comme une petite sœur, Edward me hurle dessus sans discontinuer. Esmée tente de faire bonne figure mais elle n'a pas supporté ce départ et surtout l'abandon de celle qu'elle voyait comme un nouveau membre de sa famille. Carlisle se mure dans une habituelle observation de la situation. Mais le pire c'est Alice, elle ne me parle plus et semble enfermée dans sa bulle.

Je me sens oppressé, seule Rosalie ne s'en prend pas à moi, mais c'est presque pire, puisqu'elle se sert de moi pour rappeler à tous qu'elle avait raison, et que jamais ils n'auraient dû laisser à cette humaine l'occasion de les connaître et surtout d'entrée dans leur vie.

Soudain je prends conscience de la situation, je vois les choses plus clairement. Je fais face à Edward qui me hurle dessus comme un fou, et derrière ce dernier se tient toute ma famille. Cette image tue mon cœur pour la seconde fois. Dans un élan d'espoir je sonde les sentiments d'Alice, mais ne ressens que de la solitude, de la tristesse. Je décide alors de sonder chacun d'entre eux, et ne voit rien d'autre que de la tristesse et toujours cette rancœur, ainsi que de la soif de sang chez Edward qui n'a rien « mangé » depuis plusieurs jours.

La déception me ronge et attise ma colère, je relève la tête.

_- Tais-toi._

Je le dis doucement, Edward qui était dans sa énième tirade stoppa net, et tous les autres me fixe stupéfiés de voir ma première réaction depuis notre départ:

_- Vous êtes tous là à déverser votre colère contre moi, que ce soit en hurlant ou silencieusement, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Vous ne valez pas mieux que moi, vous êtes pires! Quand j'ai voulu m'excuser auprès de Bella _(Edward grogna en entendant le prénom)_, vous m'en avez empêché. Vous avez préféré la fuite, en oubliant au passage les dégâts que cela a pu créer auprès de Bella. Vous rejetez toute la faute sur moi. Et vous prétendez être une famille. Je m'en vais._

Sur ce je tourne le dos à "ma" famille et sort de la maison en claquant la porte (démolir est le terme le plus exacte en fait, mais c'est un détail) Personne ne tente rien pour m'arrêter alors je prends une décision radicale. Sans me retourner je m'en vais, je cours loin de tout ça, en entendant juste un "Et ben qu'il parte. Ce sera ça de moins."

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, Alice se jette sur moi pour m'arrêter. Mon cœur saute de joie, elle m'aime encore ! Elle m'aime, mais je déchante vite en ressentant une souffrance écrasante qui vient d'elle.

_Jasper, écoute moi jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre s'il te plait._

Je hoche la tête pour lui signifier que j'ai bien compris.

_Ecoute, je sais que tout ça est très dur pour toi. Et tu fais bien de partir. Mais la __solitude ne te va pas bien. Va voir Peter et Charlotte. Ils s'occuperont bien de toi mais surtout ils t'empêcheront de faire des bêtises. Maintenant je voudrais te présenter mes excuses, je t'ai aimé Jasper, je te le jure. Mais je savais que ça ne pouvait __pas durer, tu ne m'es pas destiné, si nous continuons comme ça nous nous séparerons d'ici quelques années avec pertes et fracas. Et je m'y refuse. Je sais que tout est confus pour le moment et que tu es en colère. __Mais je sais aussi que tu ne m'en voudras __pas longtemps,_ elle me tend un papier,_ c'est mon nouveau numéro de téléphone, je te contacterais. Je te le promets Jasper je vais tout faire pour que tu sois heureux. Mais pour que cela arrive nous devons tous les deux nous éloigné des Cullen et l'un de l'__autre. Tu vas être heureux et retrouver l'amour. J'ai t'ai tellement aimé, et j'ai été tellement égoïste pardonne moi._

Sans même me laisser le temps de répondre elle me laisse là les bras ballant et dans l'incompréhension.

Ce qui achève de faire renaître le Major Whitlock. J'y ai cru moi, à cette famille, à leurs soit disant valeur! J'ai changé pour eux, pour elle! Et aujourd'hui tous me tournent le dos. J'ai juste envie de hurler ma douleur et ma colère. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Comment Alice a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? Je lui ai tout donné, TOUT ! C'est injuste.

Malgré ça je décide d'aller voir Peter et Charlotte, ils m'ont toujours soutenu et au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre. Je sors mon téléphone et appelle Peter, appréhendant tout de même sa réponse.

Je trouve que ça sonne trop. Finalement Peter se décide à répondre et j'ai pas le temps de dire quoique soit :

_Salut Jasper, oui tu peux venir, oui tu es le bienvenue, oui Alice m'a prévenu, non je ne regrette ta séparation avec elle, elle n'est pas fait pour toi. Oui ça me fait plaisir que tu m'appelle, Char va bien puisque tu le demandes. Ah et il faut qu'on reparle de ton don parce que je crois avoir compris un truc. Et pour info nous sommes à Seattle, tu vas recevoir un texto avec notre adresse. Char t'embrasse fort. A très vite Major !_

Et il raccroche. Euh, là j'ai juste rien compris. Une bouffée de colère m'envahit. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est contre moi, ou du moins qu'ils savent quelque chose que j'ignore et ça me met hors de moi.

Je ne suis pas une marionnette ! Je regarde les arbres en face de moi. Je vais en déraciner quelques-uns, à commencer par les plus gros. Au moment où je me dirige vers l'arbre mon portable sonne.

_Oh putain ! Ca me gave maintenant !_

Je regarde tout de même ce dont il s'agit et là je vois un texto de Peter : «_ Laisse ces pauvres arbres tranquilles et magne toi le train !_ »

Je soupire tant je suis exaspéré par cette situation. Et me dirige vers Seattle en me promettant de remettre ce chieur de Peter à sa place !

Je regarde la maison dans laquelle vivent Peter et Charlotte. Elle est assez isolée, mise à part sa taille son emplacement me fait immédiatement penser à la villa à Forks. Et à Bella. Je dois vraiment aller m'excuser auprès d'elle. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle ressent, elle doit me haïr. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

_Tu rentres où tu restes à te le les geler dehors, Major._

La voix de Peter me ramène à l'instant présent.

_Tu la ramenais beaucoup moins avec moi il y a quelques années de cela, Capitaine._

Peter sourie à ma remarque, mais avant même que je ne commence à faire un pas vers lui Charlotte me saute dessus et me prend dans ses bras.

_Contente de te voir Jasp, ça faisait longtemps._

_Pardon Char, je sais que je n'ai pas été super présent ces dernières décennies. _

_Pas grave, tu vas te rattraper maintenant, et pour commencer tu vas tout nous raconter sur les derniers évènements qui t'ont mené à nous._

Je la regarde surpris. J'étais persuadé qu'Alice leur avait tout raconté. Visiblement elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de jouer le mystère. Elle a toujours adoré rester dans le vague pour les gens se posent des questions. Repenser à elle me fait mal au cœur. J'ai dû rester dans mes pensées un moment car Peter et Char me regardent fixement.

_Rentrons que je vous expli__que tout ça._


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le quatrième chapitre. Si certaine trouve que c'est trop gros et que ça va trop vite par rapport au chapitre précédent il était nécessaire malgré tout ! Surtout que je l'ai déjà dit Bella est très loin de se recaser avec quelqu'un ! Maintenant on se reconcentre sur Bella. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews ! **

**PoV Bella**

Le retour au Lycée m'effraie vraiment. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'affronter tous les regards. Que ce soit les compatissants ou les victorieux. Je ne fais aucunes illusions certaines seront plutôt ravies de la situation. Et puis je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai appelé Angela un peu plus tôt dans la journée, pour lui demander si elle pouvait me prêter ses cours pour que je rattrape mon retard, et surtout pour m'excuser de mon comportement distant quand j'étais avec Ed…machin. Et j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais lorsque j'ai voulu en savoir plus Angela m'a demandé de la rejoindre plus tôt sur le parking du lycée demain, qu'elle m'expliquerait tout en détail. Je ne le sens pas.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur le lit. Le week-end avait pourtant bien commencé. J'ai passé mon samedi à la Push avec Jacob, dans un premier temps puis je me suis rendue chez Sam. J'ai pu discuter un peu avec Emily, elle est vraiment adorable, elle m'a avoué ne pas avoir aimé les Cullen. J'en ai profité pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait dans la Push. En effet j'ai remarqué que Sam et sa bande se tenait en retrait, et que certaine personne les craignaient. Mais sa réponse a été évasive et m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiété Bella, c'est juste une histoire de folklore, et il y a ceux qui y croient et d'autre pas. Ca créée un peu de tension ça va très vite passer ! Rassure-toi.

Il faut que je me renseigne sur ce qui pourrait être à l'origine de cette histoire.

_Je suis dans la vallée, celle où Edward m'a emmené pour me montrer comment les vampires réagissaient au soleil. Je suis soufflée par la beauté du lieu. C'est juste merveilleux. Je décide de m'asseoir, puis j'entends quelqu'un qui m'appelle. Je cherche des yeux d'où ça vient et je vois Angela._

_Bella !_

_Je suis là Angie. Mais comment tu m'as trouvé ?_

_Je devais venir te voir, je dois te dire quelque chose !_

_Le ton d'Angela ne présage rien de bon. _

_Qu'y a-t 'il ? Tu me fais peur. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_Tu n'auras plus jamais de vie normal Bella, tu n'es pas faite pour ! Et tu vas m'entrainer à ta suite ! _

_Non jamais, je me rends compte que ma voix monte dans les aiguës sous l'effet de la peur, je ferais tout pour te protéger._

_NON !_

_Je sursaute en l'entendant crier. Je la vois qui se met à pleurer._

_Emmène-moi avec toi Bella ! Je veux le rencontrer ! Je veux_ _trouver mon compagnon ! Si tu me laisse de côté, jamais je ne pourrais être avec lui !_

_D'accord reste avec moi._

_Elle me sourit de soulagement. Puis elle fixe un point au loin et crie. A peine me suis-je retournée que je la vois. Victoria. La compagne de James._

_Va-t'en Angela !_

_Je constate qu'elle sourit. _

_Je ne risque rien Bella._

_Elle va nous tuer, cours je la retiens, c'est moi qu'elle veut !_

_Mais Bella, tu es une nouvelle née, tu ne risques rien, tu es plus forte qu'elle._

_Je regarde alors mes mains et je les vois briller au soleil._

_Je te l'avais dit Bella, que je t'avais vu devenir l'une des notre !_

_Alice ! Mais ce n'est pas possible._

_Tout est possible Bella. Détruit-la maintenant !_

_Je fonce alors sur Victoria pour la détruire à jamais. C'est alors qu'un bruit m'arrête dans mon élan._

Et je me réveille en sursaut. Fichue réveil matin ! Je décide alors de me prendre une bonne douche pour bien me réveiller. Ce rêve me laisse perplexe. J'ai tiré un trait sur cette vie avec les vampires avec tout ce que ça représente. Il est hors de question que je retrouve encore en danger. Et entrainer Angela là-dedans. J'éclatais de rire devant l'absurdité de ce rêve. Et pourquoi pas des loups garous en prime ! Non mais tu délire ma pauvre Bella ! Ed-machin t'as grillé la cervelle !

Maintenant que je suis habillée, je descends et me sers des céréales. Je repense à ma conversation avec Angela. J'espère que ça n'a pas de rapport avec Ben. Je suis soudain prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Je me dépêche de finir et file vers ma camionnette.

En arrivant au lycée, je constate qu'il n'y a que quelques véhicules sur le parking et je repère Angela, qui semble plonger dans ses pensées. Je me gare et sors de ma camionnette, en faisant exprès de bine claquer la portière pour qu'elle m'entende, mais ça ne la fais pas réagir. En me rapprochant je suis choquée par con visage, il est marqué par les larmes et la fatigue. Je m'approche doucement :

_Angela ?_

Je vois qu'elle ne réagit même pas. Je m'assois alors à côté d'elle et la prend maladroitement dans mes bras. Elle sursaute un peu et se met à pleurer pour de bon. Je la laisse faire sa crise de larme en repensant à mon état il y a cinq jours à peine. Quand je sens qu'elle se calme, je lui donne un mouchoir, et reste attendre qu'elle parle. Je pense que la dernière chose dont elle a besoin c'est d'un interrogatoire digne des Experts. J'attends donc… longtemps… puis au bout de quelques minutes qui m'ont paru juste interminable elle se décide à me parler.

_Ben m'a quitté_.

Bon ça j'ai deviné, c'est la seule explication plausible à son état. Je décide de ne pas répondre car je sens qu'il y a autre chose.

_Il est parti avec Jessica._

_Quoi ?_

Je reste choquée par cette annonce.

_Mais je croyais que Mike sortait avec elle. Elle avait l'air amoureuse en plus, enfin autant que son égocentrisme le lui permettait en tout cas ! _

_Oui, mais Mike l'a quitté il y a environ trois semaines, sa mère n'aimait pas Jessica et ça a convaincu Mike de rompre. Alors elle a commencé à devenir exécrable. Et en début de semaine dernière elle s'est moquée de toi parce qu'elle a senti que tu étais en froid avec Edward. Du coup je l'ai rembarré en lui disant que toi au mois tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie. Ca ne lui a pas plu, elle m'a répondu que je ferai mieux de ne pas trop me sentir forte car Ben ne me protègera pas bien longtemps. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris, mais quand il est arrivé mardi, il m'a évité et ça a duré comme ça toute la journée. Au départ je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte j'étais inquiète pour toi, on venait de te retrouver dans les bois. Mais à la fin des cours, il m'a emmené à part et m'a annoncé comme ça qu'il me quittait. Que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble, que j'étais une minable…_

Elle craque sur ces mots, ce que je comprends. Ca a dû être horrible à vivre pour elle. Elle se reprend puis continue son récit :

_Le lendemain, il est arrivé tout fier au bras de Jessica qui m'a fait un clin d'œil. Elle s'est simplement vengée en fait._

Je me sens désolée pour Angela et ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Mais en même temps je considère que tout est de la faute de Jessica.

_Angela, tu ne dois pas être triste._

J'ai pris ma voix la plus ferme, si bien qu'elle relève la tête surprise, je décide alors de continuer :

_Si cette salope de Jessica t'a piqué ton mec en à peine une semaine, c'est qu'il n'en valait pas la peine ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il avait des sentiments si c'est pour partir avec la première qui accepte d'écarter les cuisses pour lui ! Sérieusement le seul qui est minable dans cette histoire c'est lui ! Toi tu es juste une fille formidable qu'il a laissé s'échapper ! Quand à Jessica elle ne mérite même pas que je m'épanche sur son cas elle n'en vaut pas la peine._

Je vois un petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Angela.

_Et si Edward t'a quitté c'est aussi parce que c'est un minable parce qu'il n'a pas su voir à quel point tu es extra ma Bella !_

_Ouep et les filles extra ça se serre les coudes ! Tape m'en cinq._

Et c'est comme ça qu'on scelle notre accord. On se met alors à papoter de tout et rien en attendant le début des cours. J'apprends que nous avons un nouveau prof d'histoire super canon, il viendrait de France et se prénomme Antoine Chastel, il est brun, la peau très clair et les yeux bleu, il serait venu à Forks pour faire une étude sur le folklore qui entoure de la Push. Je regarde alors mon emploi du temps et constate qu'on n'a malheureusement pas histoire avant mercredi. Dommage.

Soudain je me rends compte que le parking est plein et que la plupart des élèves sont arrivés, c'est là que je vois Jessica faire une arrivée triomphante au bras de Ben. Elle me fait penser à ces grosses bourgeoises qui se promènent avec leur peau de vison toute neuve juste pour prouver leur supériorité. C'est alors qu'elle me repère. Et après avoir dit un mot à l'oreille de son chien-chien elle se dirige vers moi et Angela.

_Salut Bella, je m'inquiétais pour toi, il parait que le petit Eddy t'a abandonné en plein milieu des bois ? Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de sa part._

_M'en parle pas, il a fui dès que je lui ai dit que tu allais lui courir après maintenant qu'il était célibataire. Il a eu tellement peur qu'il a fait déménager toute sa famille juste pour ne pas avoir à t'affronter au lycée. Tu fais un effet aux hommes qui m'impressionne ma chère._

Voir son visage se mettre à gonfler sous l'effet de la colère et devenir tout rouge est juste impayable, je vois Angela se retenir de rire, tout comme les autres élèves qui nous ont entendus.

_Fais attention Bella, ce genre de propos coûte cher, demande à ta copine Angela._

Avant que j'intervienne, Angela s'interposa :

_A ce sujet, je voulais te remercier, me montrer comme tu l'as fait que Ben pouvait me quitter pour la moindre fille facile qu'il croise. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Après tout tu connais le dicton. Vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagné. D'ailleurs puisque qu'on parle de ça on va y aller avec Bella. Tu viens._

J'attrape alors mon sac et suis Angela en m'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire face à la tête que tire Jessica.

_Tu l'as soufflé Angie ! Bien joué ! Tu as été géniale !_

_Et toi alors, tu l'as envoyé bouler avec classe. C'était juste génial._

Je sens toujours Angela triste mais je sais que ça va aller mieux maintenant. Surtout que je compte pas la laisser toute seule !


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, non pas que je manque d'inspiration, c'est juste que je veux faire les choses comme il faut, surtout par rapport à l'introduction de nouveaux personnages ! Merci pour vos encouragements. Bonne lecture !**

POV Bella

Je suis très contente de ma nouvelle vie sans les vampires. Je me rends compte que je n'étais pas libre avec eux, je devais faire selon leur volonté, ce n'était pas méchant de leur part, mais ils ont une vrai obsession du contrôle, du fait de leur soif. C'est du moins la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivée.

Mais j'ai beau commencé à comprendre, ou du moins à essayer, la colère gronde toujours, rien ne justifie qu'on abandonne quelqu'un au milieu des bois. Ce traitement est injuste. J'en fais encore des cauchemars.

Je chasse mes idées noires d'une geste de la main. Je ne dois pas repenser à tout ça. Ces Cullen ne méritent pas que je me torture l'esprit. Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur mon lit en pensant à demain, je vais découvrir notre nouveau prof d'histoire, surtout que ce sera notre premier cours à tous. Je pensais qu'Angela avait déjà eu cours avec lui mais en fait elle l'a juste croisé dans le couloir et interroger un élève en dernière année.

_« Ne te fie pas aux apparences. »_

_Je me retourne vers la voix et fais face à Sam. Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il me fait un sourire carnassier et se mets à tourner autour de moi._

_Sam tu m'inquiètes arrête ça._

_Tu n'as pas avoir peur, après tout tu as été le jouet des vampires, tu as l'habitude du danger._

_Je reste soufflée par sa remarque. Depuis quand est-il au courant pour les vampires ? Ma réflexion est interrompue par un grognement. Derrière Sam deux loups énormes viennent d'apparaitre. La peur s'empare de moi. Au moment où je prends la décision de fuir je sens quelqu'un poser ses mains sur mes épaules._

_Ce ne sont pas tes ennemies. Ils sont de ton côté._

_Pour…pourquoi cette attitude agressive ?_

_Ils sont dangereux. Leur colère les rend dangereux. C'est le problème des loups._

Sa voix est grave, comme venu d'un autre temps. Je n'ose pas me retourner, au départ j'ai cru à un vampire, mais ses mains sont chaudes et me rassure. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser la question qui me brule les lèvres.

_Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?_

_Un ami, je suis là pour te protéger, tu es la cible de mon ennemi. Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne te fasse pas de mal._

_Quel ennemi ?_

_Il vient d'Europe, tu le rencontreras bien assez tôt. Mais je serais là. Fais confiance aux loups Bella, ils sont tes alliés._

_Je regarde Sam dont le sourire est devenu bienveillant. Derrière lui les loups me regarde en jappant joyeusement et en remuant la queue. C'est alors que je comprends, ce sont mes gardiens._

_Vous n'auriez pas pu être des anges. Sérieusement, qui a des loups comme Anges-gardiens ?! Vous ne pouviez pas faire comme tout le monde_

_Mais tu n'es pas comme tout le monde Bella._

Le réveil est difficile. Je fais de plus en plus souvent ce genre de rêve. Bien qu'ils soient totalement fantaisistes j'ai la sensation que je dois leur trouver une signification mais elle m'échappe. Je soupire et décide de me lever. Je me suis encore réveillée cinq minutes avant le réveil, ça m'agace.

Sur la route me conduisant au lycée je repense au cours d'histoire je suis vraiment impatiente. Je me rends soudain compte que j'ai oublié un léger détail : Angela ! J'ai promis de passer la prendre. Je regarde l'heure et soupire de soulagement, j'ai encore le temps. Parfois mon manque de concentration m'énerve, je sais que c'est ce qui me rend si maladroite.

Enfin arrivée chez Angela je la vois qui m'attend devant chez elle. Je m'arrête à sa hauteur :

_Alors belle brune, besoin d'un chauffeur._

_Ils abusent j'avais demandé un chauffeur viril et musclé._

_Hey, mais je suis super musclée ! Regarde !_

Je fais mine de gonfler les muscles que je n'ai pas, et Angela éclate de rire.

_En route Musclor, ce serait dommage d'être en retard !_

_Pff, aucun respect cette jeunesse._

Je fais mine de bouder ce qui fait rire Angela, et j'en suis contente, à chaque fois que je lui arrache un rire c'est une victoire. Car même si elle fait mine d'aller bien je sais qu'elle reste triste par rapport à Ben. En gros je me transforme en comique pour lui faire oublier tout ça. Je vous jure que c'est du travail. Soudain une idée me traverse l'esprit.

_Dit Angela, je vais à la Push ce week-end, ça te dit de venir avec moi je pourrais te présenter Jacob, ainsi que Sam et Emily._

_Avec grand plaisir, j'ai toujours voulu voir à quoi ça ressemblait là-bas._

_Ah bon ?_

_Ouais les indiens ne vivent pas comme nous je crois ?_

J'en oublie parfois que ma relation avec la Push est assez unique à Forks. C'est triste à dire mais là-dessus les américains n'ont pas beaucoup évolué… Mais Je décide tout de même de jouer le jeu, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

_Ouais ils vivent dans des tipis c'est énorme. En plus tu pourras fumer la pipe c'est super tu vas voir._

_T'es sérieuse là c'est énorme !_

Ah ma crédule petite Angela. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_Mais non Banane, ils vivent comme nous dans des maisons, et tu sais quoi ils ont même la télé et le satellite !_

_T'es méchante de te moquer. Sur l'échelle de la méchanceté t'es à Rosalie là !_

L'échelle de la méchanceté c'est notre invention avec Angela. Une personne représente un degré, Bien sûr Jessica est en tête et Rosalie est juste en dessous. On a beaucoup rigolé en le faisant. D'ailleurs on a créé l'échelle de la bêtise et le top 3 c'est Ben, Jessica et Edmachin en tête. Avec Angela on a considéré qu'abandonner quelqu'un en plein milieu des bois c'était le summum de la bêtise.

Nous nous installons dans un joyeux brouhaha, tous aussi impatientes les uns que les autre de découvrir notre nouveau professeur d'histoire. Je lance un regard à Angela qui me sourit en retour. Je la sens pressée.

C'est là qu'il rentre dans la salle, il est plutôt grand, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, il a la peau si pâle que j'ai le cœur qui loupe un battement, il ressemble à un vampire. Mais là je croise son regard il a les yeux bleu-gris, ma respiration reprends doucement, sans m'en rendre compte j'avais arrêté de respirer. Ses cheveux sont long et noirs, rassemblé en catogan. Pour le coup les dernières années n'avaient pas menti, il est juste beau. Il se dirige vers son bureau sans même nous regarder. Juste après posé ses affaires, il se met à nous fixer.

_Bonjour Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, je suis Antoine Chastel, votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire. C'est un véritable honneur pour moi d'être ici pour vous enseigner l'histoire de votre pays. Comme vous vous en doutez peut-être, je suis français. Je suis venu spécialement à Forks pour y étudier le folklore local. Des questions ?_

Timidement Mike lève la main.

_Oui Monsieur ?_

_Comment un français peut-il nous enseigner l'histoire des Etats-Unis ?_

_Très bonne question. Saviez-vous que l'existence même des Etats-Unis est dû en partie à la France ? Qui peut me dire de quoi je parle ?_

Cette fois c'est moi qui lève la main.

_Mademoiselle Swan._

_Euh, vous voulez probablement parler du Marquis La Fayette._

_Excellent Mademoiselle, c'est exactement de ça que je veux parler. Sortez vos affaires et notez._

_Le Marquis de la Fayette perd son père à l'âge de deux ans, c'est un petit garçon très bravache. En effet alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans il a voulu chasser la bête du Gévaudan qui avait à l'époque fait, selon les sources une centaine de victime._

A ce moment Angela lève la main. Le professeur Chastel lui fait signe de poser sa question.

_Il y a eu un film sur ça non ? Un noble qui a dressé une bête à tuer._

_C'est une des théories. Certains penchent pour une bête folle, un loup, d'autre pour un homme ayant dressé une bête pour tuer à sa place, les plus farfelus parlent d'un loup-garou. Toujours utile qu'il y a eu une centaine de mort, et que le petit Marquis de La Fayette, à cinq ans était prêt à affronter la bête pour protéger les innocents, ce qui en dit long sur son caractère et le prépare aux actions qui vont le conduire à être considéré comme un héros de part et d'autre de l'Atlantique._

C'est l'un des cours les plus passionnants auquel j'ai assisté. Jamais on ne m'avait présenté la Guerre d'Indépendance comme étant aussi intéressante. Ce prof est bluffant. Je suis vraiment sous le charme de ce prof, au moment où il annonce la fin du cours, je suis déçue. En regardant autour de moi je constate que les élèves réagissent tous comme moi. Ce cours n'a pas duré assez longtemps. Je ramasse mes affaires en soupirant et me dirige vers Angela. Et je constate qu'elle est en colère, je l'interroge du regard et de la tête me montre Jessica qui minaude auprès du prof. Je secoue la tête et hausse les épaules :

_Elle n'en loupe pas une celle-là !_

Angela acquiesce à mes paroles, on se dirige alors vers la sortie. C'est alors que le professeur Chastel m'intercepte :

_Attendez Mademoiselle Swan, j'aimerais vous parlez. _Il se tourne vers Jessica. _ Je vous remercie pour vos compliments Mademoiselle Stanley, même si le plus beau compliment que vous puissiez me faire c'est d'avoir une bonne note à votre devoir. Vous pouvez disposer._

Il se retourne alors vers moi qui ne peux s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire triomphant. Il l'a quand même bien mouché. Jessica s'en va en me lançant un regard plein de haine.

_Je désirais vous parler de la Push Mademoiselle. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez en de très bon terme avec eux, et je ne veux surtout pas en allant les voir qu'ils aient la sensation que je viole leur territoire. Alors je me suis dit qu'en venant avec une de leurs amies ils me parleraient plus facilement._

_Le mieux que vous ayez à faire Professeur c'est d'aller voir mon père, c'est le meilleur d'un membre de leur conseil. Surtout que Billy n'est jamais avare en ce qui concerne les histoires de son peuple._

_Donc je m'adresse directement au Chef Swan ?_

_Oui je pense que c'est le plus simple._

_Je vous remercie Mademoiselle, vos conseils me sont précieux. _

Le reste de la matinée ne fut malheureusement pas à la hauteur de notre cours d'histoire. Pour ma part je reste obsédée par les yeux bleu-gris de notre charmant professeur. Une fois posée sur une table à la cantine Angela interromps mes rêveries en se raclant la gorge. Je la fixe sans comprendre.

_Attention Furie en approche, impact dans 10 secondes._

Je me retourne et vois alors Jessica marcher droit vers nous, furieuse. Allons bon encore des problèmes.

_Hey Swan, le prof est à moi !_

_Oh Jessi, tu t'es lassée de ton chienchien Ben. Quel dommage vous formiez un beau couple ! La mégère et son chihuahua. _

_Ne joue pas avec moi Swan, tu pourrais le regretter. _

_Et tu vas quoi hein ? Me frapper ? Me fais pas rire tu risquerais de te casser un ongle et ce serait dommage !_

_Finalement Edward avait raison tu es bonne à être abandonnée en forêt comme une chienne que tu es._

_Mais les chiens sont visiblement plus intelligents que vous ne le serez jamais mademoiselle._

Nous nous sommes toutes les trois retournées vers la voix qui nous a interrompues. Tout ça pour tomber nez à nez avec une réplique de notre professeur d'Histoire en plus jeune. Il n'en faut pas plus à Jessica pour se positionner en victime afin d'avoir sa nouvelle proie.

_Cette fille est un monstre, elle m'a insulté, et me harcèle tous les jours avec sa copine._

_J'ai du mal à vous croire, surtout que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu constater._

_Et sinon tu es nouveau ici ?_

J'ai sursauté en entendant Angela parler. Je l'ai oublié dans l'histoire.

_Peter Chastel, je suis nouveau, c'est mon premier jour ici, comme vous pouvez le constater je suis le fils du professeur Antoine Chastel._

_Enchantée Angela Weber et voici Isabella Swan, mais il faut l'appeler Bella. Et elle c'est Jessica Stanley, la douceur incarnée comme tu peux le constater._

Peter éclate de rire, suivie de moi et d'Angela, ainsi que de certains élèves ayant entendu notre conversation. Il est vraiment très beau, ses traits sont un peu fins que ceux de son père. Par contre ses yeux sont identiques, le même bleu-gris dans lequel j'ai l'impression de me noyer.

_Dites Mesdemoiselles, je peux manger avec vous ?_

_Bien sûr, _je lui fais un grand sourire, _ tu es le bienvenue à notre table._

Peter se tourne alors vers Jessica.

_Si ça ne te dérange j'aimerais manger tranquillement avec mes deux supers copines. Tu peux disposer._

Le visage de Jessica vire alors au rouge cramoisie, tout à fait entre nous c'est une couleur qui lui va à merveille. Faut qu'elle s'est faite envoyer balader deux fois de suite et de la même manière. Notre nouveau camarade de classa s'installe à notre table. Visiblement le duo que je forme avec Angela va se transformer en trio !


End file.
